The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a support post with a predetermined flexure thickness. In particular, it relates to growing oxide in defined chambers on opposite sides of the support post until the oxide growth fills the chambers, thereby slowing the oxide growth. A further embodiment includes a novel alignment mark and method, which are useful in aligning and assembling microstructures.
Maskless lithography using micromirror-based laser pattern generators is a potential technology to solve a range of challenges related to the continued device scaling in the semiconductor industry [1]. Both economical and technological incentives make micromirror-based lithography very promising when going to extreme ultraviolet (EUV) wavelengths. However, shorter wavelength increases the requirements on the micromirror structure, e.g. planarity, sagging, surface-roughness and stability [2-4]. For example the requirements for the high spatial frequency surface roughness HSFR≦0.15 nm [5] is quite demanding but can be achieved on silicon.
An opportunity arises to improve the design and formation of micromirrors and other micro machines. Better, more easily configured and controlled methods and micro structures may result.